halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Lloyd
Jamie Lloyd, also known as Jamie Carruthers, is one of the major characters in the ''Halloween'' franchise. She first appeared in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, played by Danielle Harris, who returned to the role in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. Jamie was later played by J. C. Brandy in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. She is set to appear in the comic Halloween: The Mark of Thorn. Biography Early life Jamie Lloyd was born to Laurie Strode and Mr. Lloyd in 1980. She knew of her murderous uncle Michael Myers and was often mocked by her peers because of it. Her parents died in an accident in November 1987. As a result of their death, Jamie was adopted by the Carruthers family as they were close family friends and Laurie used to babysit their daughter Rachel Carruthers when she was younger. Although Jamie never felt as loved as a real daughter by her new family, they did love her as much. First Terror At 4 AM on October 31, 1988, Jamie sat in the Carruthers living room and watched the rain, then her foster sister Rachel came to see what was wrong as Jamie had not gotten a good night's sleep in four days. Jamie questioned Rachel about how much she loved her and if she could ever love her like a real sister. Rachel told her that even though they were not blood-related siblings, she still loved her no matter what. When Jamie began to talk about how she missed her parents, Rachel revealed to her that she used to be babysat by her mother when she was younger. Rachel then took Jamie to her room. Jamie was still upset and went to her closet to retrieve a picture of her mother then started to cry. She cries herself to sleep only to have a nightmare where she is being chased by the bogeyman. Richard and Darlene Carruthers rush to her room and try to calm down their foster daughter. The next morning, Jamie walks downstairs to learn that Rachel has to babysit her, but Rachel is not pleased and complains to her mother about this, not knowing that Jamie could hear everything. Jamie then runs upstairs to her room and Rachel goes after her to apologize for the way she was acting. She tells her that her date with her boyfriend Brady could wait and that she would like to take Jamie trick or treating for the night. At first Jamie does not want to go and instead wants to get ice cream, which Rachel is fine with. At school, Kyle and his friends make fun of Jamie due to the fact that she is the niece of the bogeyman and that her mother is dead. Jamie runs out of the school crying and only stops when she is picked up by Rachel and her friend Lindsey Wallace. Jamie then asks to go trick or treating and wants to get a costume. Lindsey suggests going to Vincent Drug, the same shop where Brady works at. Once they get there, Jamie goes off to find the perfect costume which she finds in a clown suit. While Jamie looks at herself with the clown costume in the mirror, she sees a young boy in the same outfit with a bloody knife. Jamie backs away and bumps into someone, and finds the nightmare man. Jamie breaks the glass mirror which gets Rachel's attention, then they quickly leave the store after buying the costume. Later in the night, Richard and Darlene leave Jamie in Rachel's hands as they leave for a Halloween event. The girls go trick or treating as planned, but Jamie gets briefly separated from Rachel after they stop at the Meeker house. As soon as the sisters find each other, they are approached by Sam Loomis and sheriff Meeker. Confused on what is going on, the girls do as they are told and enter the car. They are taken to Meeker's house where the girls are told to remain until they can fully figure out what is happening. While Jamie and Rachel wait in a bedroom, Brady comes in to check up on them. He asks what is wrong and Rachel answers Michael Myers, Brady has no clue who he is, so Rachel briefly explains it to him. Jamie starts to cry as she tells Rachel that the kids in her school were right. Jamie then falls asleep and then later awakens to find that Rachel is gone then goes looking for her. While she searches for Rachel, Michael breaks into the house and kills Deputy Logan and Kelly Meeker. Rachel finds Jamie and the two hug briefly as Michael has also spotted them. He slowly walks up the stairs but Brady tries to stall Michael while Jamie and Rachel escape into the attic. Once they are in the attic, the girls try to barricade the entrance and break the window to escape to the roof. Jamie hops on Rachel's back as they make their way to the very top of the house but as soon as they reach the top, they learn that Michael is there also. Michael tries to attack them both but Rachel plans to lower Jamie down the house with some wires but Rachel loses her grip on the wires after Michael tries to slice at her. Jamie manages to swing herself to the side of the house and climb down as Rachel falls from the roof, leaving her unconscious. Jamie tries to wake her up but gets no response. Jamie runs away once she realizes that no one can save her from Michael who starts to chase her once again. She makes it all the way to the streets where she bumps into Loomis. When the young girl asks to be taken home, Loomis tells her that that's the first place he would look for her and suggest they head towards her school. Loomis and Jamie break in the school where he tells Jamie that she should be protected now but Michael arrives and throws Loomis through the windows, leaving Jamie alone once again. Jamie makes her way around the school until she sees Michael. She tries to run down some steps but trips and she tries to crawl away from Michael, but he grabs her. Luckily for Jamie, Rachel arrives and uses a fire extinguisher on him to save her. Rachel takes Jamie out of the school where they meet Earl Ford and his gang of friends. Rachel suggests they try to get out of Haddonfield to save themselves. Earl informs the police that he has the girls and is taking them out of town. The girls assume that they are now safe but little do they know that Michael was under the car the whole time and he kills everyone except for Rachel and Jamie. Rachel takes over the wheel while Jamie tries to stay down as Rachel tries to get Michael off the truck. Rachel pushes on the brakes which knocks Myers off and then tries to run him over and sends him into a field. Jamie and Rachel are unharmed and as the police arrive, Rachel goes to talk with them as Jamie gets out of the truck and walks towards Michael. She briefly touches his hand which awakens Michael. Meeker and Rachel tell Jamie to get away as they attempt to shoot Michael. The police then take Jamie and Rachel home, knowing that they would never forget their night. Darlene tries to clean up Jamie and prepares a bath for her. While in her room, Jamie briefly becomes possessed by Michael's spirit and stabs her foster mother, though not fatally. When screams are heard from upstairs, Dr. Loomis walks over to the staircase seeing Jamie poised at the top holding a pair of bloody scissors. Sheriff Meeker restrains Loomis from shooting her. Michael Returns One year later, a severely traumatized Jamie is housed in the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. She has now been rendered mute and suffers from nightmares and seizures. On October 30 1989, Jamie suffers from a nightmare where she learns that Michael is still alive and is coming to get her. The next morning Rachel, her friend Tina and their dog Max have came to visit her and give her a princess costume for Halloween. While they are playing around, Sam Loomis enters the room, wanting them to keep quiet and as they get ready to leave someone throws a rock into Jamie's room with a note that says "The evil child must die." Jamie eventually learns that she has developed a telepathic bond with her uncle and can sensing when he is near someone which send Jamie convulsions when he kills. She receives her first telepathic vision when she realizes that Michael is in her old house and lets Max out. Worried about her sister, Jamie has Loomis call to warn Rachel. Once Rachel calls the cops and finds Max, she calls Jamie back to let her know that everything is okay and that she loves her. Jamie is still upset that Michael is back yet no one but Loomis believes her. She then "sees" Michael killing Rachel which sends her into her a convulsion. Later on in the day, Jamie starts to feel that Michael is close by and looks out her window to see him staring at her. Jamie panics and starts to run away and he chases her all the way into the basement where she is found by the janitor and Nurse Patsey. Loomis arrives in her room and demands to know why she won't tell him anything she knows about Michael. He tells her that Michael had dug up a nine year old's coffin and asks her what she thinks he plans to do with that coffin. Nurse Patsey comes in the room, asking Loomis to leave Jamie alone. Loomis tells her that tears won't do anything and that they can stop him together. Later in the night, Jamie gets dressed in her princess costume and is given flowers by Billy Hill, one of the few friends she has. Billy also gives her a bracelet that has his name on it, telling her its for good luck. Touched by Billy's kindness towards her, Jamie kisses him, and they enter the Gobzin costume pageant together. While they wait, Jamie starts to see Tina is in danger and collapses. She tells Loomis that Tina is at a store with a big cookie woman. The police realize she is talking about Bill's gas station and rush over there to save Tina. They bring her back to her clinic where Jamie is glad to see that she is safe and says Tina's name which excites her as Jamie can now speak. She tucks Jamie in and tells her that she has to leave to meetup with her boyfriend, Jamie begs her to stay as she tells her the boogeyman is after her but Tina tells her that when she gets older she would understand. Jamie cries as she continues to beg Tina to stay. Jamie tells herself that she has to help Tina and sneaks off. Billy also runs off after she is discovered missing and finds Jamie, telling her that Tina went to the Tower Farm. The children make their way all to way to Tower Farm where they find Tina. Their reunion is brief as Michael is also at the Tower Farm and chases Tina as he attempts to run her over. Jamie tries to get his attention and when she does, he turns his attention towards Jamie and Billy. The two run off in different directions but Michael follows Billy and runs him over and then turns his attention towards Jamie. Jamie runs as fast as she can into the forest and tricks Michael into crashing into a tree. Jamie thinks the nightmare is finally over until she sees that Michael is still alive and starts to come after her. Just when Michael is about to stab her and Jamie thinks it is all over, Tina jumps in and sacrifices herself so Jamie can escape. Jamie cries out for Tina but is taken away by Billy as Tina begs for them to run away. The two eventually run into the arms of Dr. Loomis who has arrived with police and the ambulance. Jamie asks how she can help Loomis stop Michael after she sees Tina's dead body. Loomis and the police take Jamie to the Myers house where they place her in Judith's bedroom and have her comb her hair in a similar manner as did Judith on the night she was murdered. Outside the police and Loomis have the house surrounded while deputy Charlie Bloch stays in the same room with Jamie. Jamie then starts to worry that Billy is in danger as she sees Michael is at the clinic. The police force move themselves to the clinic and Meeker tells Loomis to move Jamie to the police station. Loomis has other plans and doesn't do as he is told. Loomis enters Judith's bedroom and tells Charlie that they are not moving Jamie and at that time, Michael arrives and kills deputy Eddy Grey. Charlie is then told to watch over Jamie while he takes care of Michael. Once they hear Loomis get attacked, Charlie and Jamie try to escape out the window but Michael enters Judith's bedroom and attacks Charlie so Jamie runs away while Michael is busy murdering Charlie. Jamie tries to hide in the laundry chute but Michael finds her forcing Jamie to let go and fall down. Michael comes down towards the basement and tries to get to Jamie again so Jamie tries to climb back up. At first Michael tries to grab her and then stab her from the opening but she is too far up the chute for him to reach so he starts to stab the entire shoot and manages to stab her in the leg once. Jamie finally makes it all the way back up, gets out and runs towards the attic where she finds a child's coffin, candles, Max, Mike and finally Rachel. She hears Michael approaching and hides in the coffin as there is no where else to go. Michael finds her and prepares to stab her until she calls him "uncle". Michael stops and Jamie asks to see his face and tells him that he is just like her. She sees him cry and asks him to let her wipe away his tear but it sends him into a rage. Michael puts his mask back on as Jamie tries to escape. She runs into the arms of Loomis who appears to turn on her as he holds her and offers her to Michael, Jamie screams in all this confusion but learns it was a trap set up for Michael as Loomis drops a metal link net over Michael, shoots him with a tranquilizer gun, and then violently beats him unconscious with a wooden plank. Loomis then starts to suffer from a stroke as the police arrive and take Jamie and Michael to the police station. Meeker tells Jamie that they have contacted the US National Guard to escort Michael to a maximum-security military prison where he will stay until the day he dies. Upon hearing this, Jamie knows better and tells him that Michael will never die. Deputy Tony then takes Jamie to his car to take her back to the clinic. Suddenly they hear a loud explosion and Tony goes inside to check things out and tells Jamie to stay in the car. Jamie, however, hears a voice that tells her to come to him. Jamie arrives in the station to find everyone dead and Michael no longer in his cell. She starts to cry out "no", as she knows that Michael is free. She then sees Michael loading into a van and is captured by a strange man in black. He takes both of them to Smith's Grove Sanitarium and they stay there for the next six years. Jamie's final night During her time as a captive of the Thorn, Jamie had become impregnated. On October 30, 1995, she had given birth to a baby boy who was taken away by the man in black. Thinking that she'll probably never see her son again, Jamie rested until she was awakened by Mary. The three try to escape Smith's Grove Sanitarium, but Mary decides to stay behind once they reach the exit. Jamie and her son run outside and find a small opening in a fence and escape through it. Jamie finds a truck and gets in and the owner of the truck asks what she is doing. Jamie tries to warn the man to come in with her and escape but it's too late for the man as Michael snaps his neck and Jamie drives off. On her way to find safety, she listens to the radio where they are talking about the Haddonfield murders. She finds an empty bus deport and stops off there to find help. Since no one is in the building she decides to call the radio that she heard and begs for help from Sam Loomis and warns everyone that Michael is back. She then goes to the restroom where she tries to keep her son from crying and enjoys the brief time she has with him. At the moment, the light go off and Jamie knows that Michael has found them. Jamie hides her baby while she hides out in a restroom as Michael searches for them. Jamie finds a small window to crawl out of and escapes back to the truck. As she drives away, she sees that Michael is right behind her and forces her to crash into a farm. With no other place to go, Jamie goes into the barn to try and hide only to learn that Michael is also in the barn. She tries to escape out the door very slowly so Michael won't hear her but she steps on a twig that gets Michael's attention. Michael grabs his niece by the throat and impales her abdomen on a corn thresher, mortally wounding Jamie. Still alive, she tries to reach her uncle much like she did when she was younger but it has no effect this time. Michael pushes Jamie further on the thresher and Jamie tells him that he cannot have her baby. Michael then turns on the thresher, with the knives driving up and slowly ripping her torso apart, finally killing Jamie Lloyd and leaving her son orphaned. She was buried in the cemetery on November 4, 1995. Notes & Trivia *In the films, the uncertainty of Jamie’s age stems from a discrepancy between Halloween 4 and Halloween 5. In the former film, set in late October 1988, Rachel Carruthers wonders why Jamie continues staying up so late. She asks, "You going for a record here? The Seven-Year-Old Insomniacs' Hall of Fame?" The latter film is set one year later in late October 1989. Tina Williams exclaims to Dr. Loomis that "Jamie’s a nine-year-old girl!". In the novelization of the fourth film, Halloween IV by Nicholas Grabowsky, Jamie is six years old, which implicitly dates her birth to 1982. *The reports that Kevin Williamson's original treatment for "H20" included a scene in which "Halloween 4" through "6" are acknowledged as being "in continuity" and "canon" are completely accurate. The scene did exist, and involved Sarah at Keri/Laurie's school giving a class report on the "Haddonfield Murders", and going into great detail about Jamie Lloyd, The student talks about Jamie losing her parents in an auto accident; even though it is never specified in the film Halloween IV exactly how Laurie and Jamie's father perished, in the novelization they die in a car crash. In fact, the only reason for Laurie to be in the Witness Protection Program with her son under an assumed name as "Keri Tate" at all was because the original story for "H20" was conceived like this, with "Halloween 4" through "6" in continuity, and Williamson thus being required to create an explanation for Laurie's "death" in the previous movies and her subsequent resurrection. The student's report chronicles Jamie's being hunted and eventually killed by her uncle, Michael Myers. Upon hearing this oral presentation in the classroom, a grief-stricken Keri/Laurie then retreats to a restroom and throws up. This scene was of course omitted from the actual film. *In the Producer's cut of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, Jamie is only stabbed by Michael in the beginning and remains in Haddonfield Memorial Hospital for most of the movie. She is killed by Terence Wynn who shoots her in the head. Also in the Producer's cut, it's more than implied that Michael is the father of her son. *According to Daniel Farrands, he originally planned for Jamie to die near the end of the movie and in a fight against Michael while she lets the others escape, giving her a more heroic death. *Jamie's name was Brittany in the original script but was changed in homage to Jamie Lee Curtis. *Melissa Joan Hart auditioned for the role of Jamie. *Many fans of the franchise believe Jimmy from Halloween II ''might be the husband of Laurie and the father of Jamie. While this is mostly based off Laurie and Jimmy's limited interactions in that film, the assumption is largely based on commonly held belief among ''Halloween fans that Jimmy's last name was "Lloyd", just like Jamie's. In actuality, however, Jimmy is given no last name in Halloween II and is never mentioned again after that film. The man used as Jamie's father in the pictures shown in Halloween 4 is not Lance Guest, the actor who portayed Jimmy. There is nothing within any of the Halloween sequels that explicitly or implicitly name Jimmy as the father of Jamie Lloyd. *In the H20 Timeline, there is another character named Jamie but he is a boy who is the son of Tommy Doyle. In this timeline, the 4-6 Timeline is just a comic-book written by Tommy. It is possible that he named Jamie Lloyd therein after his son. *Due to the discrepancies between Jamie's age in Halloween 4 (7 years old) and Halloween 5 (9 years old), Jamie would be either one year older than Laurie's son, John Tate (who exists in the alternate timeline started with H20) or the same age. Appearances Other * Halloween IV (novelization) * Tommy and the Boogeyman (in comic) * Halloween: The Mark of Thorn (set to appear) See Also * Jamie Doyle Category:Female characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1980's births Category:1990's deaths Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Myers Family Category:Strode Family Category:Primary protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Daughters Category:Main Characters Category:Danielle Harris Category:Mothers